Of Romeos and Juliets
by KitKatH123
Summary: What happens when Gryffindor princess Rose Weasley falls for Slytherin prince Scorpius Malfoy? Sorry I suck at summarys. Enjoy!
1. Prologue

I never really hated scorpius Malfoy, even though my dad tried to convince me to. He kind of just got in the way. He took away my best friend and favourite cousin Al's attention, since they were both in Slytherin house.

He was the only one to ever challenge me academically so I had to work harder, just to make sure he never beat me. In quidditch, I'm a beater and he's a chaser, and although I'm kind of amazing, he's bloody good as well. And he seems to think that it's a bloody brilliant idea to piss me off to the point where I have to be physically dragged away from him by my second best friend Jem before I'm sent to Azkaban for murder.

But still, I don't hate him. I'm just one of those people who find it impossible to hate anybody. I'm serious. I don't think I've ever hated anyone. But because we battle for top of year, for Al's attention, for goals in quidditch and about everything else we could possibly battle for, and we argue constantly in public on every topic from the correct wand technique for a wingardium leviosa charm (everybody says to use the 'swish and flick' technique but personally I find that swish, twirl and flick works much better) to great moral dilemmas like 'is it right to keep magical creatures in captivity so that a bunch of school kids can poke and stare at them?', everyone assumes I hate him, and I let them.

They don't have to know that I enjoy having him around at the Burrow in the holidays when we all go to visit Gran and Grandad Weasley ( and I mean 'all' of us. I have 13 blood cousins, one adopted cousin, and 3 family friends so close we may as well be cousins, and we all spend the best part of every school holiday at the burrow with Gran and Grandad Weasley) and that I don't mind being forced to work with him on every project at school since we're the smartest two in our year, and that to be honest, I quite like our teasing and name calling, I enjoy the way his eyes glint with mischief when he pulls a particularly spectacular prank on me, or when I have to think really hard to come up with a decent come back and he thinks he's beaten me.

But because of dads stupid school rivalry with Malfoy's dad, I can't ever be friends with him, because if dad ever found out that I kind of like scorpius, I would actually be murdered. In my sleep. With a blunt object. And so would Al to be honest, for introducing me to Scorpius. And all because he's a Malfoy and I'm a Weasley.

It's kind of obvious who my parents are. I'm tiny like my mum with her once frizzy, now curly hair, but my colouring is all dad: pale, freckly and ginger. As in bright orange, famous Weasley ginger. I'm also a perfect mix of them in my personality: a studious smart-ass like my mum, a boisterous trouble maker like dad. Many people think it must be great to be a child of two of the Big Three, and I love my parents, but after a while you get sick of people pretending to be your friends just to sell you out to the press or become more popular. I guess that's why I'm closer to my cousins than anyone else - they get what's going on and they would never betray me. Well, Dom might, but the others wouldn't. I'm a beater on the quidditch team and am well known at school for being tough and ruthless in games and outside of them, preferring to swing punches at those who insult me or my family than to hex them, though I am pretty good with a stinging jinx when I want to be, but what no one knows is that I'm a total romantic. A romantic as in head over heels, running off into the sunset, flowers, promise rings and long hand love letters romantic. But I digress.

My name is Rose Weasley, and this is, in the form of my diary from my last years at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, the story of how I fell in love with Scorpius Malfoy and subsequently lost everything.

**A/N hey guys! So yeah u started a new story! I've got a few chapters already written, but let me know if you want me to continue this story! Love and hugs to all reviewers! Lots of love, KitKat xx**


	2. 1st September 2018

September 1st 2018

Dear diary, I'm currently sat on the train to Hogwarts, about to start my 6th year of school there. In my cabin are my best friend Albus and his other friend Scorpius, who I am trying to ignore - I'll barely see Al while were at school since I'm a Gryffindor and he's a Slytherin, especially since we only took one class the same : Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Also present is my other best friend Jem, who is currently snoring softly on my shoulder, my cousin Roxy, who is trying to charm chunks of her hair back to its natural brown instead of the pink and blue she died the chunks for the holidays, and my other cousin, Dom, who has apparently decided over the summer to become an utter slut. I mean, I know I'm wearing a vest top and skater skirt since the August heat has dragged on into September, but she's wearing a tight red crop top that shows her more than ample cleavage from the deep v-neck, paired with leather hot pants that are so short, you can actually see her bum. Add in the massive bun in her bleached blonde hair and her choice of thick, flicked eyeliner and red lipstick, and I'm ashamed to say that we're related.

I've got my feet propped up against Al's knees, having kicked off my shoes a while ago. I keep catching Scorpius leaning down to 'mess with his shoes' or 'stretch his back' but I know he's trying to look up my skirt. We may not get on, but he is a boy and he will take any opportunity to look up my skirt or down my top. It's odd though, no matter how little Dom wears, he never spares her more than a fleeting, disgusted glance, yet he will stare at me with my modest curves and decently covering clothing for hours. It's weird. To be honest though, I've caught myself checking him out before. He's got this lithe, quidditch players body and muscles developed beyond his years, built up from an obviously long time in the gym, yet he's not 'buff' or square and his abs aren't like a washboard, they're just subtly defined and utterly gorgeous. But anyway.

God this journey is boring! Everyone's being really dull and either sleeping or reading (Al's book is balanced on my knees while he's catching up on the homework he forgot to do over the holidays and Scorp's reading Al his answers). Looking around I've noticed something: even though 4 out of the 6 people in this compartment are Weasley's, I'm the only one who got the Weasley red hair! It's bloody typical! I mean, Al got his dads black hair, Roxy's hair is brown like her mums and Dom dies her hair blonde so she looks like we're not related and so that she can wear red without it clashing - I can't. Anyway, the train should be arriving in 20 minutes or so so I'd better go and change. Will write after the feast :)

**A/N sorry it's only short but the chapters will start getting longer soon! Let me know what u all think! lots of love, KitKat xx**


	3. 1st September continued

1st September continued...

Well that was eventful. Uncle Percy's kid Lucy got sorted into Hufflepuff, and is now the only Weasley to ever not be sorted into Gryffindor. It's great! Finally her and Molly can stop acting so superior to everyone. They're insufferable, just like their father. It's no secret that no one likes uncle Percy, but him and his family have to be invited to everything, since, no matter how irritating they are, they are still family.

After the sorting, it seems that Freddy and Jamesy decided to prank the new first years who weren't sorted into Gryffindor, and so, 10 minutes into the feast, all the little first years' ties and hats turned pink and started squawking "hufflepuffs are pansy cakes, ravenclaws are nerdy bums and slytherins are downright evil" repeatedly until headmistress McGonagall managed to charm them all back to normal, but by that time the damage was done. All the first years thought that what the hats said was true and burst into tears and it took a very long explanation from professor sprout, combined with lots of hugs and promises of hot chocolate to get them all out of their hysteric state.

Even after they'd all calmed down, I still couldn't stop giggling and apparently that upset Malfoy, since as I left the great hall, still clutching my sides, he followed me and as soon as we were out in the corridor, I was ambushed with screams telling me what a horrid person I was for laughing at other people's expense, which of course escalated to a full blown argument so bad everyone else left before they got hit by stray spells. We weren't hurling any yet, just abuse, but we'd argued like this a few times before... Once I was certain we were alone, I let the excitement and joy at being challenged replace the forced anger in my face and scorpius did the same, but then it came back for real when he threw the 'fat and ugly' card. I mean, we've insulted each other for years, but every time he uses that one, it hits a nerve.

The first time he used it, I refused to eat and wore only baggy clothing for weeks until I became ill and he realised it was his fault and apologised, but by that point, I was really struggling to see any good in myself. I stayed up until the early hours of the morning studying, trying to give myself some worth. I dieted and wore too much makeup to make myself beautiful, but it never worked and the excess makeup made people laugh at me, which only made everything ten times worse. In the end it had been Jem who had figured out what was wrong and got me some help, but I never fully recovered.

Now, he rarely uses that insult but he did tonight and, once he'd said it and the fear of being ugly and unlovable came into my eyes, I could see the regret in his, but I couldn't stop the self-loathing tears from welling up and ran off.

I ran up four flights of stairs, down two side corridors and dived behind a tapestry, where I threw myself on the floor and started weeping uncontrollably. But Malfoy wasn't too far behind and quickly found me, silently easing himself down the wall until he was sat next to me. He put his arm around me and I involuntarily shrank away from his touch. He looked hurt and tried to explain away his words,

"I'm so sorry rose, I didn't mean that you know I didn't! You just make me so angry and you're so beautiful that I can't help but throw that one at you, if only to try and convince myself that I don't think you're beautiful, when you so obviously are. I'm sorry Rosie. Please don't get bad again. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself if you did. I'm sorry!"

I saw the tears leaking out of the corners of his eyes and tried to force myself to believe him and give in to his embrace. I collapsed against him, suddenly exhausted of everything. Of crying, of fighting with Malfoy, of battling my A-word (I can't even think of the word for my condition, it's too hard to accept), of putting on so many fronts, so I wrapped my arms around Scorp's chest, closed my eyes and mumbled

"Do you really think I'm beautiful?"

"Yes Rosie. You're perfect" I felt a tear roll out of my eye and dampen his shirt.

"You're beautiful too." Oh god where was I going with this?

"Really?" As if he didn't know he was gorgeous! I looked up into those stunning platinum eyes and nodded shyly, before I felt calloused fingers holding my chin in place as soft lips came down on mine. Too soon, he pulled away.

"We don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. I know you'd lose your reputation and your family would strangle you if you did. This can be our little secret." I nodded and scorpius pulled out his wand and summoned an old hoody of his. "Here, you can keep this. You look cold, and aren't girlfriends supposed to steal their boyfriends clothes?" He was right, I'd vanished my cloak and jumper at the feast and now, in the cool secret passageway, I was freezing. Then another thought occurred to me. Had he just asked me out? Indirectly? Only one way to find out.

"So are you saying that by taking your hoodie, I'm agreeing to be your girlfriend, even if it's in secret?" He nodded and I took his hoody, slipping it over my head and snuggling into its softness. It was obvious it was one of his favourites- it had that softness that only comes with millions of wears. Standing up, it reached my knees. Scorpius leaned down and kissed my forehead and lips softly before turning and leaving, but not before quietly whispering

"I hate you beautiful" to which I replied

"I hate you too" with no malice in the words whatsoever. Then i walked back to the dorms and found everyone else asleep

**A/N sorry for the long wait! I'm off school ill and haven't been feeling up to updating but never mind you've got a nice long one here! Just to clear up some concerns I received : Rose is a bitch, that's why she talks about people the way she does, but Dom is a slut. End of. That does not reflect my opinion on Bill and Fleur, she's just a teenager who's decided to show off everything she's got in an attempt to get boys. Anyway, hope you enjoyed this chapter! If you did leave me a review! Much love, KitKat xx**


	4. 2nd September

2nd September

Shit. I fell asleep last night with my diary open on my lap, sat in the window, and was woken up by Jem levitating me back to bed. I wouldn't have noticed but she whacked my head off the top of the window. So then my head started bleeding and Jem started panicking so the entire dorm woke up and Jem dropped me, about a foot away from my bed, onto the pile of hairbrushes and shoes that had, for some reason, been left next to my bed.

Then of course the girls had to see what I'd been up all night doing, so they went for the diary and started reading aloud. Thankfully they only got as far as Dom being a slut, cuz at that point Dom, in her boxers and skimpy vest (I told you she's a slut, even in bed) threw herself at me and we started wrestling. I got in a pretty good right hook so she's gonna have to think of a way to cover up the purpley blue bruise blossoming on her left cheek.

At that she stopped trying to fight me for fear of losing her teeth, but she'd been close enough to notice that I smelt like a boy. And a posh boy at that, one that wore expensive cologne.

"Why do you smell like a boy? Is that a boys jumper? And don't pass it off as one of James or Fred's. We all know they don't smell that good. Whose is it rose?"

It took a long time to explain to them that I'd been walking around late last night and one of the guys in our year had given me his hoodie cuz I was shivering and had left my wand in my cloak. It was a complete lie of course, but I'd be in so much shit if I told them the truth : that Malfoy had made me cry, kissed me, asked me out and gave me his jumper and I became his girlfriend. Secret girlfriend, mind, but still his girlfriend. They all gave me weird looks all day but said no more about our little issue this morning.

It was Sunday, so we spent our last day of freedom before lessons started lounging around outside by the lake and playing chess. Al and Scorpius joined us, since because of who Al's dad is, most of the other slytherins are pretty hostile towards him and Scorp by extension. I kept catching Scorp staring at my face and my legs, wrapped in only denim short shorts. Every time he did I had to fight to keep the blush from my cheeks, and when the blush won, hide behind my hair. I left Scorp's hoody in my bed - it's too hot to wear a hoody today and the girls think I already gave it back to some randomer in our year. I plan on sleeping in it every night from now on (I'm wearing it now with my curtains drawn).

After dinner me and Scorp had another argument, this one deliberate, designed to make everyone leave us alone so we could go and find somewhere secret to chat. Once everyone else had run off, fearing their lives, we went back to the secret corridor behind the tapestry. It's kind of become our place. I found it back in third year whilst running from Filch (I'd attached a paint bomb to his cat, Mrs Norris). I bumped into it and went straight through, and ever since then I've gone their when I need to be alone, or, from now on, be with Scorpius.

Whilst sat there with Scorp the curiosity was eating away at me and I had to ask:

"How long have you liked me for?" He said always, I called him stupid and slapped him and asked again for his real answer. His reply was

"Since fourth year. The first time you hit me with a bludger. You looked so happy about me getting hurt during the game, but then afterwards you came to see me while everybody else was at the after party and gave me this massive hug and apologised so much you cried. That's when I realised I liked you." How sweet is he?! Of course then I had to tell him that I'd had a crush on him since 3rd year, but hadn't realised that I actually liked him like that until this summer, when I really got to know him since I spent the entire summer at the potter's, as did he.

We spent the rest of our time there just sitting, holding hands, and finding out all sorts of things about each other, like favourite colour, food, quidditch team, word and song, followed by things like worst fears and deep stuff like plans for the future. The girls thankfully don't worry about me going missing - I do it all the time. Off to bed now, night!


	5. 9th September

9th September

It's been a week since Malfoy and me got together, and people are starting to get suspicious since neither of us have been in the hospital wing at all this year. So I came up with a plan.

Just as Scorp reached the top step of the grand staircase leading down to the entrance hall, I sent a tripping jinx his way and he went flying. Bouncing All. The. Way. Down. The. Stairs. He spun around when he landed, his wrist bent at an odd angle and a rather alarming amount of blood spewing from his forehead, and immediately levitated me up and up, knocking my head off the top of the front door, swinging me around by the whomping willow and dumping me into the Great Lake. It's a miracle I wasn't killed! After that I got out, chased him down and tackled him, but everyone else had already got fed up of our fighting and had gone for lunch. I pinned him to the floor, but instead of smashing his face in, I quickly kissed his lips then got up and he dried me off with a spell so we walked back into school to the hospital wing.

And that's where I am now. Turns out I broke and dislocated Scorp's wrist and he's got a relatively severe concussion, so he's asleep right now, and I'm just sat here. But I think, since Scorp had me close his curtains and lock them with a spell, there's no risk of us being interrupted so I'll just hop on the bed next to him and go to sleep myself. That is an excellent idea.

I'm currently hiding from my cousin, sat behind my usual tapestry. You may be wondering why I'm hiding, especially since if I felt threatened by one of my female cousins I'd hit them and all my male cousins love me to much to make me need to hide from them. Well, I'll explain.

I woke up in Malfoy's bed in the hospital wing to strong, calloused fingers stroking my bare back. Now, that should have woken me up with a barrage of questions, but since I was lying across the chest of the boy that that hand belongs to, I wasn't too worried. Unbeknown to me at the time, while I was asleep I had come to resemble Dominique. You see, I hadn't been wearing a jumper or tights since it was still far too warm, and I'd kicked off my shoes before I'd climbed into his bed. But, apparently I got a bit warm while I was asleep and had managed to wriggle my shirt up under my armpits, leaving my modest C-cups in plain sight, with my tie hanging down between them. My skirt had had the decency to stay around my hips, but it's not very long anyway and had still ridden up at the back, leaving my bum and pants also in plain sight.

Thinking back, I'm very glad I decided to put on my pretty matching underwear set today. I opened my eyes and found myself looking down Malfoy's legs, and noticed that he was very happy that I was there, which made me giggle. Of course then Scorpius knew I was awake so with the hand that wasn't tracing patterns on my back, he turned my chin up to face him.

"Sleep well Rosie?" He asked and I nodded.

"Guessing you got a bit warm?" He smirked, glancing down past my face. I followed his gaze and was horrified to see the state of my attire. Shit! He dislodged my arms from around him and, holding me by the elbows, lifted me up until I was kneeling next to his chest. He eyed me appreciatively once more, then grasped my shirt and pulled it down, never once touching the area covered by my bra. Then he repeated the action on my skirt, so I was completely modest again, though my face still burnt from embarrassment.

He sat up against his pillows and pulled me down to sit with him, nestling me in the crook of his arm. I kept my chin tucked down by my chesr, but Malfoy repeated his earlier action and turned my head to face him with one long finger. He smiled gently at me and leant forward, kissing me softly, the way he always does.

But then he changed and kissed me harder, hard enough that I felt compelled to wrap my hands around his neck to make sure he never stopped, it felt so amazing. In hindsight, I should have realised that I'd missed afternoon lessons and that there would be a search party coming looking for me, and should have heard and recognised his footsteps as he wandered into the hospital wing, but I didn't, and the locking charm I'd placed on the curtains had been removed by Madame Pomfrey when she came to check on Scorp, so in walked Freddy, who stood there, open mouthed as Scorp and I continued kissing.

He cleared his throat when we stopped for breath and Scorp and I jumped apart, but he just asked,

"How long?" To which Scorp replied

"Since the night of the welcoming feast." He stormed forward and grasped Scorp by the front of his tshirt.

"I wasn't talking to you, you death eater filth." He pulled his arm back, preparing to punch Scorpius, but I grabbed his hand and stopped him.

"Don't you dare hurt him." I practically growled at my one of my favourite cousins. "I feel awful enough that he's here and in pain because of me, don't you dare cause him any more pain just because you walked in on him kissing me and we hadn't told you we were together, especially since we didn't tell anyone because we knew my family would freak, not his family, mine. So lower your fist and if you need to hit something, hit me."

I could feel Scorp smiling behind me at my words, and his arm tightened around my waist, but all I could see was the anger and disappointment in Fred's eyes.

"How could you Rosie? You could have picked anyone. Anybody else. Why did you have to pick that little piece of shit?" He grabbed my arm and dragged me away from Scorp. "You disgust me. I thought you hated him!? Oh well, that doesn't matter any more. Now move out of the way so I can smash his face in for not only corrupting my baby cousin, but for making her disappoint her family and taking her first kiss. That should have been a nice boy who we all approved of. I know Al likes him but he's just scum." He moved forward again to hit scorpius but I dived in front of him again.

"You do that and I will never speak to you, ever again. There's a reason I didn't tell you in the first place." Fred was so angry, I think he forgot who I was for a moment and slapped me, hard, across the face. I spun round from the impact, and before the tears could escape my eyes, I ran and ran.

I ran until I reached the passage behind the tapestry and burst into tears, sobbing and holding my throbbing cheek, until I composed myself enough to start writing, trying to handle what was happening. I wish I knew if Fred had hit Scorp, or if hitting me shocked him enough that he left. My face still hurts. I hear Scorpius coming down the corridor, tapping the wall in our secret pattern so that I know he's coming.

When Scorp came in I noticed that his knuckles were bleeding. When I asked him about it he told me that he beat Fred to a pulp for hitting me and that Fred agreed not to tell anyone about us. I can't believe Scorp did that! Fred is two years older than him, about 4 inches taller and, because he is a beater like me, is built like a door. Aw, Scorp is such a cutie!

After talking everything over and patching each other's wounds - I cleaned and bandaged his knuckles and he transfigured the handkerchief in his pocket into an ice pack and made me hold it to my face - I made him promise to tell Al and I said I'd tell Jem, that way we'll have backup if anyone starts on us again and they'll hopefully cover for us. We spent the rest of the evening up until dinner sat behind the tapestry, just talking and kissing, then, just before we had to leave, Scorp pulled something small out of his pocket and waved his wand at it. Turns out in my hurry to leave the hospital wing earlier, I'd forgotten my shoes so Scorp had shrunk them and only just remembered to give them to me. I pulled them on from my position on his lap and stood up, extending a hand to help him join me.

I walked out of the tapestry and down the main corridors to the great hall, and Scorp went down the hidden passageways until he was right outside the dungeons, then walked up that way. As I entered the hall, everybody went silent and stared at me. I was really confused until I sat at the Gryffindor table in my usual space between Jem and Lizzy and Jem instantly started questioning me.

"What the hell happened to your face? Who slapped you? And have you been crying? Tell me who did this Rosie and I'll kill them. I swear. I will. I will go to Azkaban for you." That's when I remembered that I hadn't fixed my makeup since the incident with Fred, so my makeup was smeared under my eyes and I had a large, distinctly male, red and purple hand print on my left cheek. I just mumbled

"I'll tell you later", waved my wand at my face to sort out my makeup - there was nothing I could do about the bruise - and started eating, waiting for everyone to stop staring. Fred came and sat just down the table from me, and I fixed him with my most hateful glare. He at least had the decency to look ashamed. But then I felt bad and stopped glaring because as I turned, he saw the hand mark he had made on my cheek and went a bit green, looking like he was about to be sick. Then he ran out and I'm guessing he did just that.

Now I know what you're thinking: aren't you mad at Scorpius for not telling you about the handprint and makeup? But to be honest, it's really dark behind the tapestry so he probably hadn't noticed. I turned to glance at him and noticed him and Al staring back. Guess he told Al then. Oh well, he doesn't look angry. He should be fine with it. Although, when Scorp saw the mark, he got this murderous look on his face, but at the look I gave him, didn't run out to smash Fred's face in again, thankfully.

After dinner, I grabbed Jem's arm and dragged her to Moaning Myrtle's bathroom. Myrtle left years ago, but nobody else knew that so I knew we'd be alone. Then I sat her down on the floor and told her everything. She was shocked at first, then hurt that I hadn't told her, then she put her reasonable head back on and gave me a tight hug, saying

"Thank you for trusting me" I buried my face in the soft brown curls falling over her shoulder and squeezed her back. Then I made her swear not to tell anybody else, and told her that Al already knew. She guessed that the hoody I've been sleeping in is Scorp's (somehow I never quite shut my curtains properly and she can always see me) and that whenever I disappear, I'm with Scorp. Thank god, she was happy for me and promised to keep my secret.

Later, it was just me and her in the common room since everyone else was either out or upstairs or in the library studying. We were having a right old giggle about the awkward moment when I woke up on the bed with Scorpius when Fred walked in. We both immediately fell silent and he started trying to apologise, but Jem just walked up to him and slapped him round the face, hard enough to leave a mark for the moment, but not hard enough to leave a mark like mine. He looked as if he was about to scream at her, but then he saw me still sat on the sofa behind her and quickly shut up. He fell to his knees in front of me, but I just walked around him. I nodded at Jem to tell her that I was ok and going to meet Scorp, we always meet behind the tapestry at 8:35, then walked out of the common room, pausing on the way to whisper

"I can't believe you hit me" to Fred, knowing full well he could hear me, then continued on my way, leaving him kneeling there in the middle of the room alone.

Scorp and I stayed up until the early hours of the morning, after spending a long time reassuring him that my face was fine, that he didn't have to kill Fred, and trying to calm him down, but he got so angry that he punched the wall and broke his hand, which I then had to fix. I'm gonna go get some sleep before I pass out. Night.

**A/N wow that was a long one! I was going to split it in half but felt bad about how long you guys had to wait for my updates :) do you guys like them this long or do you prefer shorter chapters? Let me know! Hope you enjoyed this! Lots of love, KitKat xx**


	6. An idea and a birthday date

10th September

I should probably explain Fred's actions yesterday. You see, although scorp spends a lot of time at the burrow with us weasleys, most of us don't actually like him. Now, uncle Harry and aunt Ginny are fine with him, because he's Al's friend, and so are James and lily, to a certain extent, but the rest of the weasleys hate him as much as dad hates mr Malfoy. They only put up with him to make Al feel better about being sorted into Slytherin. I guess they all enjoyed how much I hated Scorp. Oops! Oh well. They don't have to know yet and when they do find out they can just deal with it. Back to homework now: I've got 3 essays due in by Thursday!

13th September

I have a plan.

Ok, maybe I didn't come up with the plan entirely on my own, but still. It's Scorp's birthday on Saturday and I have a plan. A way to make it amazing. So, this weekend is a hogsmeade weekend. Scorp's only other friend is Al, who won't mind helping me, and won't let us get caught. I have uncle Harry's invisibility cloak, since James grew out of his need for it years ago, only pulling the occasional prank at big events where he would be easily concealed by crowds. Everything will be perfect. I can't wait! All I need to do is get Scorpius down to hogsmeade train station by 10:37 on Saturday, and it'll all go to plan.

15th September

Oh. My. God. Today was PERFECT! Eeek! Ok so, first thing this morning I went in to hogsmeade and bought Scorpius his birthday present, a black leather biker jacket. He's had his eye on this one since before the summer, but never bought it. He's going to love it! I had the lady in the shop wrap it in a green box with a gold ribbon, and wrote a message on the card. I then shrunk it into my pocket.

You see I've noticed something. Even if you're underage, as long as you're near an of-age witch or wizard, the ministry can't tell who performed the spell and therefore don't care, so you don't get in trouble. Plus there are some spells, like Lumos, that you can perform at any age, in any location, because they really aren't all that dangerous. But anyway. I popped the little box into my pocket and walked to the station to meet Scorp, the invisibility cloak tucked away in my bag.

When Scorp turned up, I pulled him into an alleyway and threw the cloak over us, before pulling him back towards the platform. We snuck on to the train and found ourselves an empty compartment, where I locked the door and drew the curtains. Before he could ask where we were going, I stood up and, making sure Scorp was right behind me, went to the door of the train. I looked back at him and asked him if he trusted me. He nodded so I grabbed his hand, told him to tuck and roll on 3, and counted. On 3 I pushed open the door and threw myself out, dragging Malfoy with me. Now, I'd looked at this earlier and knew we'd land in a rather harmless patch of bushes, right on the edge of one of the most beautiful parks in Scotland.

As this was a muggle park, we didn't have to worry about being seen, so I took his hand and led us through the gardens. I sat down under a large oak tree and pulled him down with me. I gave him his present (engorgio is another one of those spells that they don't bother acting on) and he instantly put it on, proving the tag right (it said "for you, because you've wanted it for ages and because you'll look incredible in leather"). And damn he looked gorgeous.

We sat under the tree for hours, Scorp having to snap me out of my trance more than once while I was staring at him.

I bought us lunch from a muggle stand in the middle of the park and we sat on the floor eating it, walking around until it was time to go home. We didn't bother trying to catch the train back, we just walked, it's not far.

As we entered hogsmeade, Scorp pulled me into an alley and took the invisibility cloak out of my bag. He threw it around us and pushed me into the wall, kissing me and whispering 'thank you'. We walked back in to school under the cloak, still giddy with happiness from being able to spend a day together without worrying about getting caught.

So yeah, today was amazing, and Scorp still hasn't taken off that jacket! I think he likes the fact that I find him irresistible in it.

Of course, I spent the rest of the night gushing about it to Jem, and we sat squealing about how cute it was on my bed, remembering to put a silencing charm up first. Because it was just Jem and me, we'd changed into our jammies and I was wearing Scorp's hoody. Somehow, after 2 weeks of wearing it and multiple washes, it still smells like him: leather, mint and his musky cologne. It's become comforting to me, and one of my favourite scents.

**A/N I'm so sorry for the long wait! I won't offend you with any excuse other than laziness. So yeah, really sorry about that! Anyway, hope you enjoyed this last chapter! Please leave me a review if you did! Reviews make me update faster! And for the reviewer who said that things were moving too fast, you need to remember that Rose and Scorp have liked each other for a long time, but never acted on those feelings until now. Thanks for your review! :) much love to you all for reading this! Love, KitKat xxx**


End file.
